


London Love

by missnovemberinarobeserenityblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnovemberinarobeserenityblue/pseuds/missnovemberinarobeserenityblue
Summary: Lilian Evans é secretária na grande Potter-Black Media Group. É focada, determinada e muito... Estável. Tem um namorado estável, uma carreira estável e uma via bastante estável. Até a chegada do grande James Potter, que é capaz de tirar Lily do sério e destruir toda a estabilidade que ela tanto planejara.Marlene McKinnon é a cirurgiã mais hard core de toda Londres e não tem nada que a dê mais prazer do que arriscar. Não é muito crente em relacionamentos e não vê em seu futuro um comercial de margarina. Mas seria Sirius Black, com sua voz grave e sua criatividade pouco comum capaz de quebrar alguns de seus maiores paradigmas?Em meio à uma Londres que não para, passados que nem sempre devem ser lembrados e rotinas corridas, seriam duas melhores amigas um tanto diferentes capazes de encontrar amores tão incompatíveis?
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal!   
> Para todos os Potterheads que, assim como eu, têm um carinho especial pelos marotos!   
> Lembrando que todos os direitos pertencem à maravilhosa J.K. Rowling.

**Lílian Evans**

\- Eu não entendo por que você aguenta o Karkaroff! Ele não é seu chefe nem nada! - Marlene comentou, frustrada, enquanto roubava outro pedaço de pizza. - E tem mais, você dá um baile naqueles três com as mãos amarradas nas costas, quem eles pensam que são!

Às vezes agradeço por Lene não ter seguido a carreira corporativa, ou ela já teria se metido em poucas e boas e eu teria que sustentar a ela e ao seu apetite de elefante pelo resto da vida.

Suspirei.

\- Eles são somente meu chefe, o diretor financeiro e o babaca que traz novos contratos para a empresa! - Respondi, frustrada. - E minha função é facilitar a vida deles, especialmente do Sr. Black.

\- Eles estão bem grandinhos para cuidar da própria vida, Lily! - Dizia Lene entre uma fatia de pizza e outra.

\- Mas se eles não precisassem de alguém pra isso, eu não teria meu emprego! E sem emprego, não conseguiríamos pagar o apartamento, nem as contas, nem comprar comida e teríamos que morar na rua ou pior, voltar para a casa e aguentar Petúnia! - Comecei a elencar nos dedos nossa desventura em série e Lene fazia uma careta pior a cada item acrescentado.

\- Sempre tão catastrófica! - Lene ria.

\- Bom saber que alguém se diverte em meio ao caos. - Comentei, também rindo. - Mas me conta, qual o grande caso de hoje?

Os olhos de Marlene brilharam de excitação. Agora iríamos falar de algo realmente interessante.

\-----

\- Alô! - Atendi o celular, com os olhos ainda fechados. Que horas seriam? Já devia ser bem tarde.

\- Hey Lil! - Ouvi a voz cansada de Remus ao telefone. - Te acordei? 

\- É… Acho que um pouco… - Respondi, bocejando e sorrindo.

\- Desculpa, acho que perdi a noção da hora, tivemos um problema com a última versão do programa e o lançamento é amanhã… Ou hoje, não sei… 

Olhei para o relógio. 03h37.

\- Acho que já é hoje. - Falei, me ajeitando na cama. Remus riu.

\- Desculpa te acordar, de fato, não olhei as horas. - Ele parecia constrangido. - Só queria saber se estava tudo certo.

Sorri. Remus sendo Remus.

\- Está sim, mais do mesmo! - Respondi. - Agora vai dormir, senhor! Será um longo dia!

\- Ok, te pego pro trabalho, ok?

Concordei e nos despedimos. Voltei a dormir quase que instantaneamente.

\-----

Acordei mais cedo do que o habitual e aproveitei para fazer um café da manhã de verdade, com ovos, bacon, torradas e tudo o mais.

\- Qual é a comemoração de hoje, ruiva? - Lene entrou na cozinha, já vestida para o trabalho.

\- Insônia, eu acho. - Respondi.

\- Você poderia ter insônia mais vezes! - Lene respondeu, enquanto pegava torradas e café. - Assim não precisaria me alimentar de salgadinhos da máquina do corredor principal ou roubar café da diretoria.

Revirei os olhos. Não sabia se daria conta de uma rotina tão imprevisível como de Lene. 

\- Tem plantão hoje? - Perguntei, depois de um tempo. Comer era bom demais pra ser maculado por assuntos cotidianos, então esperei até estarmos quase cheias para pensar em falar algo.

\- Provavelmente não, troquei com Alice uns dias atrás, os pais do Frank estariam na cidade e ela queria fazer algo especial. Quer carona pro trabalho?

\- Remus vai me pegar. Faz alguns dias que não nos vemos. - Respondi, já levantando e levando os pratos para a lavadora.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

\- Você sabe que carona pro trabalho e uma ligação vez ou outra não definem relacionamento, né? - E novamente o discurso. - Eu te vejo mais que ele! 

\- Mas nós moramos juntas! - Rebati.

\- E eu faço plantões quase todas as noites! - Respondeu ela, de imediato. - Lilly, em cinco anos, eu já beijei mais vezes que você, e olha que sou solteira, faço plantões e não saio tanto. Percebe que não faz sentido?

\- Marlene, chega. - Disse, séria. Ela arregalou os olhos e se calou, dificilmente eu a chamava pelo nome, mas não aguentava aquele assunto novamente. - Remus é gentil, é atencioso e é estável. Nós nos divertimos juntos e entendemos nossas rotinas corridas, só isso. 

\- Sabe que poderia usar essa mesma descrição para um cachorro, né? - Balbuciou ela, saindo da cozinha antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

O problema é que eu, de fato, não tinha qualquer coisa para dizer, e aquilo me frustrava.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios com o toque do celular.

_ Cheguei _ . Era a mensagem de Remus.

Corri para o quarto, escovei os dentes e passei um batom. Dei uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair, saia preta abaixo do joelho, camisa de mangas branca, rabo de cavalo e uma maquiagem leve. Deve servir.

Coloquei o salto ao lado da porta e entrei no elevador, fazendo um check-list mental de todas as coisas que eu deveria levar e, posteriormente, outro das minhas atividades do dia. Ok, eu iria sobreviver.

\- Bom dia, Lil! - Cumprimentou Remus quando entrei no carro. - Trouxe donuts. 

Sorri e peguei a caixa fechada à minha frente, eu amava donuts com cobertura de morango e já estava sentindo o sabor açucarado deles quando me deparei com donuts de baunilha, chocolate e creme. Peguei um de creme e enrolei num guardanapo, não queria decepcioná-lo.

\- Preparado para o lançamento? - Perguntei.

\- Sim, trabalhamos duro ontem resolvendo alguns imprevistos, mas ouso dizer que agora está cem por cento! 

\- É muita ousadia mesmo! - Comentei, rindo. - Mas confio em você.

Percebi que o assunto acabou, Remus deveria estar muito centrado em seu grande dia. Continuamos o caminho ouvindo as notícias do rádio e, em poucos minutos, estacionamos em frente ao enorme prédio comercial, lar da PB Media Group. 

Nos despedimos rapidamente e logo estava competindo por um espaço no elevador que, àquele horário, era sempre lotado. Avistei a nova secretária do Sr. Potter e cumprimentei-a com um leve aceno, ainda não sabia seu nome ao certo. Ela sorriu para mim, mas logo congelou ao ver a figura engravatada entrar no elevador, o cenho fechado, provavelmente aterrorizando algum pobre coitado ao telefone. 

\- E quem autorizou tamanha idiotice? - Dizia ele, em um tom baixo e mortal. - Nós não somos a maior empresa de marketing do Reino Unido porque concedemos “descontos” aos nossos clientes, mas por que oferecemos valor ao serviço prestado. - Fez uma pausa em sua fala, provavelmente ouvindo o que a outra pessoa dizia. - Então mande-o na minha sala agora, diga que Potter quer conversar com ele e mande-o levar toda a documentação da Ully.

Não notei que estava paralisada até o elevador abrir novamente e o Sr. Potter descer, acompanhado de uma assustada secretária. Ully era uma empresa de cosméticos e uma conta na qual vínhamos trabalhando há meses, seja quem for que cuidava desse contrato, já sentia pena dele.

Desci no meu andar e coloquei as coisas na mesa, iniciando o computador enquanto ia arrumar a sala de reuniões, do outro lado do corredor. Hoje teríamos a primeira apresentação à Royal, empresa de alimentação e produtos para cachorro e uma conta que há muito tempo era desejada pela empresa, por isso tudo tinha que estar perfeito. 

Preparei as anotações em seu devido lugar, ajustei a apresentação na TV e liguei o ar condicionado. Logo Anne, nossa copeira, trouxe o café e me auxiliou nos últimos detalhes. Ok, tudo nos conformes.

Quando retornei para minha mesa, levei um susto ao encontrar o Sr. Potter, ainda de cara fechada, próximo à janela.

\- Não teve tempo de tomar café em casa, Srta. Evans? - Perguntou ele, olhando diretamente para o donuts de creme ao lado da minha bolsa. 

Senti meu rosto ficar quente e sabia que deveria estar vermelha. Respirei fundo, vasculhando meu cérebro por uma resposta, porém fui traída por uma tela branca. Para a minha sorte, o Sr. Black chegou bem na hora, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

\- Grande dia, Potter! - Saudou ele. - Dumbledore chegará em breve para a maior conta do ano da PB Media Group! Anime-se! - E então se virou para mim. - Bom dia, Srta. Evans! Está tudo pronto?

\- Sim, Sr. Black. - Respondi de imediato. - Sala para cinco, o café está servido e Karkaroff deve chegar em breve.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e entrou em sua sala, acompanhado pelo Sr. Potter, que não me olhou mais. 

Joguei aquele maldito donut de creme no lixo, irritada. Odiava quando cretinos estragavam meu dia, especialmente quando esse cretino era James Potter.


	2. Marlene McKinnon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, olha eu aqui de novo!! :)  
> Com um capítulo fresquinho para vocês, agora com um pouquinho da nossa querida Marlene! <3  
> Espero que gostem, estou louca pra saber a opinião de vocês! ;)

**Marlene McKinnon**

\- Engavetamento na Westminster, cinco carros e doze feridos. - Gritou McGonagall na sala dos atendentes. 

Terminei de prender o cabelo no corredor, alcançando um avental descartável, luvas e máscara no caminho até a entrada de ambulâncias.

\- Dia cheio, hein? - Comentou Alice, já parada ao meu lado à espera das ambulâncias. Olhei para trás e vi alguns residentes com olhares ansiosos. Percebi Weasley e Moody entre eles e lancei um sorriso encorajador, incentivando-os a se manterem firmes.

Não demorou muito e ouvimos as sirenes se aproximando. Senti o sangue pulsando nas veias e a adrenalina tomando meu corpo. Por isso eu amo meu trabalho!

Corri para a primeira ambulância, seguida por Weasley.

\- Sillas Knight, 42 anos, estava no último carro. Pressão 9 por 4 e caindo. As pernas ficaram presas no veículo e o abdômen está rígido. Teve duas paradas no caminho pra cá. - Informou o socorrista a uma velocidade surpreendente. Mal terminou de falar e o homem começou a sofrer uma nova parada cardiorrespiratória. 

\- Weasley, o carrinho, agora! - Disse, já empurrando a maca para dentro do hospital com a ajuda de dois enfermeiros. Naquele momento, meu maior comprometimento era salvar a vida de Sillas Knight.

\-----

Doze horas de cirurgia depois e mais de quinze membros da equipe médica envolvidos, encontrei Weasley sentada no chão do corredor da ala cirúrgica, a cabeça apoiada nos cotovelos, a touca cirúrgica pendendo da mão esquerda.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e fiquei em silêncio também. Alguns minutos depois, a ruiva que sempre esboçava um sorriso confiante no rosto olhou para mim com as lágrimas ainda rolando pela face.

\- Eu não entendo… - Disse ela. - Nós fizemos de tudo, nós tínhamos tudo sob controle… 

\- Sabe… - Comecei, lembrando-me de quando estava no lugar dela, há alguns anos atrás, e sentia essa mesma frustração. - Nós, médicos, especialmente cirurgiões, costumamos nos sentir como Deus, capazes de qualquer proeza ou, como diriam os religiosos, de milagres. 

Ela me encarou, tentando entender onde eu queria chegar.

\- Em muitos momentos nós seremos, sim, capazes de fazer o que até então era impossível. Em outros, como esse, nos esforçaremos até o final para isso mas, infelizmente, não conseguiremos. - Continuei. - Não pense que porque Sillas Knight morreu, você não deu o seu melhor, Weasley. Muito pelo contrário, fomos capazes de salvar órgãos que agora serão doados para outros que terão a sua chance através de Sillas e de nós. 

\- Mas era uma vida! - Interpôs ela.

\- E não estou dizendo que não era importante. - Concordei. - Mas você é uma cirurgiã e tem que estar preparada para isso. 

Ela assentiu, digerindo minhas palavras aos poucos.

Estava prestes a me levantar quando Weasley falou novamente, depois de algum tempo.

\- Por que você se apega tanto aos nomes? - Perguntou ela. - Quero dizer, os outros médicos costumam chamar de “paciente” ou “homem/mulher”... 

\- Por que, mais do que um paciente ou um homem ou mulher, existe uma pessoa, Molly Weasley. - Respondi, respirando fundo. - Nunca se esqueça disso! - Completei, dando uma piscadela enquanto me levantava. Pude ver que um sorriso leve apareceu em seus lábios enquanto me afastava.

\-----

Encontrei Alice na sala dos atendentes, pelo estado de suas roupas, alguém tinha perdido muito sangue naquele dia.

\- Hey! - Cumprimentou ela, com um aceno. - Frank me contou… 

É claro que Frank teria contado. Seu marido era o anestesista da cirurgia mais longa do dia. Apenas maneei a cabeça e lancei um breve sorriso. 

Olhei para o relógio, já se passava das 21h. Precisava desesperadamente de um banho e de comida.

\- McKinnon, preciso de você do PS. - McGonagall, que nunca aparecia para me oferecer um pedaço de bolo ou um aumento, bradou do corredor, mal parando para ditar as ordens.

Prendi novamente o cabelo, o banho e a comida teriam que esperar.

\-----

Já se passava das 05h da manhã quando cheguei em casa, desesperada por um banho e algumas horas de sono.

\- Isso são horas de chegar em casa, senhorita? - Lily, que estava sentada no sofá com um livro nas mãos, me assustou. Aparentemente, nossa pequena discussão do dia anterior tinha sido esquecida e preferi deixar assim, por hora.

\- Longo dia, Lils! - Respondi, jogando a bolsa e o casaco de lado. - E o que você faz acordada?

\- Tenho que entregar uma análise de mercado amanhã…

\- E você resolve fazer isso às 05h da manhã? - Comentei, rindo.

\- Não enche! - Ela riu, fechando o livro. - Você deveria agradecer por eu estar acordada, posso fazer seu café! 

\- Já disse que você é uma anja? - Disse, meu estômago já dando pulos. - Eu poderia te abraçar agorinha mesmo!

\- Não podia não! - Lily fez uma cara de nojo. - Não se você não quiser que eu vomite no seu café com esse cheiro de sangue e produto esterilizado. 

Revirei os olhos, já esperava por aquela resposta.

\- Ok, vou tomar um banho rapidinho, senhora! - Disse, partindo em direção ao meu quarto. 

Tirei as roupas e joguei no cesto, entrando no chuveiro e sentindo, imediatamente, meus músculos relaxarem com a água morna. Não sabia que estava tão cansada até aquele momento. Soltei os cabelos, que àquela altura estavam grudentos e fedidos, e me permiti alguns minutos parada ali embaixo, curtindo o vapor quente da água e a sensação de limpeza. O shampoo e condicionador foram passados às pressas quando meu estômago deu novo sinal de vida, meu cérebro já desenhando milhões de opções de café da manhã que estariam esperando por mim a um cômodo de distância.

Como eu esperava, e Lily nunca me decepcionava, quando cheguei em nossa pequena cozinha vestindo meu roupão mais quentinho e confortável e pantufas, com o cabelo molhado ainda envolto por uma toalha, encontrei uma mesa com panquecas, mel, ovos com bacon, suco, café, waffles e calda de chocolate e meus sucrilhos preferidos esperando por mim. 

\- Sabe Lils, pra que precisamos de homens? - Disse, colocando uma enorme garfada de panquecas com mel na boca. A ruiva me olhou, já esperando pelas minhas ideias absurdas. - Podemos nos casar, eu e você. Adotamos algumas crianças para contribuir com o desenvolvimento do país e por que você gosta delas, você continua a me alimentar e eu continuo a fazer meu papel, seja lá qual for, dentro desta casa! 

\- Você é ridícula às vezes! - Respondeu ela, tentando fazer uma cara de reprovação que falhou miseravelmente. - Mas ainda temos o trato dos quarenta anos, certo? Se até lá estivermos solteiras e abandonadas, vamos fazer uma viagem pelo mundo, beijar todo mundo e encher a cara com vinho italiano, champanhe francesa e whisky russo! 

\- Essa é minha garota! - Concordei, atacando os ovos com bacon.

Algum tempo se passou, enquanto eu devorava cada prato da mesa e Lily degustava sua xícara de café, até que me lembrei do maravilhoso chefe da ruiva.

\- E o Black, continua infernizando a vida?

\- Na verdade… - Respondeu ela, respirando fundo. - O Sr. Black tem sido até que tranquilo nos últimos dias… Quem está me irritando é o Potter! - Só de mencionar o nome do infeliz, percebi que Lílian começava a ficar vermelha de raiva. - Ele é um cretino, escroto, que acha que o mundo deve estar aos seus pés só por que é o chefe da porra toda! Você tem noção de que ele me encheu o saco porque tinha um maldito donut de creme na minha mesa! Um maldito donut!!! 

\- Achei que você gostasse de donut de morango… - Comentei, partindo pros sucrilhos.

\- Remus levou pra mim, não tive coragem de recusar. - Argumentou ela, sem importância. - E depois, por que o maldito Dumbledore cancelou a reunião de última hora, o azedo do Potter me questionou, como se fosse culpa minha o bendito não ter aparecido. A minha parte eu fiz, cuidei de toda a logística e organização da reunião. Ele devia é correr atrás do Karkaroff, que foi quem conseguiu o contato com ele, em primeiro lugar! 

Estava com a boca cheia demais para argumentar, então Lily continuou:

\- E além do mais, se Potter fosse mesmo o bonzão como acha que é, Dumbledore não teria fugido dele! - Despejou ela. - Pelo menos a McGonagall não é ruim com vocês, certo?

Comecei a rir. 

\- Lils, não é por que a McGonagall não reclama do donut na minha mesa que ela é menos severa. - Argumentei. - Até por que nem mesa eu tenho ou um donut para por nela! Bem que eu queria… - Pensei.

\- Mas ela não discute por idiotices… 

\- É, ponto pra você! 

\- Essa é uma competição que eu não faço questão de ganhar… - Ironizou.

Não demorou muito e Lily saiu para o trabalho, levando uma bolsa, vários livros debaixo do braço e uma mochila. Não sei se o meu senso de relacionamento é um pouco deturpado, mas em situações como essa eu me pegava pensando quanto tempo mais eu teria que falar para que Lily percebesse que seu “namoro” com Remus não funcionava. Que tipo de pessoa mora a dois quarteirões da casa da namorada e trabalha a menos de cinco minutos do trabalho dela e não se oferece para, ao menos, levá-la ao trabalho em dias assim? E esse era somente um dos pontos que me incomodavam.


End file.
